


I didn't mean it....

by Viporian_Outcasts



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Foul Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viporian_Outcasts/pseuds/Viporian_Outcasts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi get mad because there a juice stain on the carpet he just bought and he accuses eren for the stain</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't mean it....

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story so

Erens came back to the apartment and opened the door and waiting for him, tapping his foot was an angry looking Levi in his little cleaning outfit"um, is there something wrong?"eren asked looking at the shorter male"oh, you know exactly what's wrong Dont cha Yeager!"he said still tapping his foot"um what exactly?"eren questioned,"oh you little shit you don't think I noticed the little juice stain on the carpet!!"he said stepping to the side, and pointing to the stain on the floor. eren just stared at the stain in confusion"um that wasn't me"he said still staring at the redish juice that stained the tan carpet"oh really,your gonna play the I didn't do it game"Levi said,his brows turned back to ther usual place making Levi look expressionless.levi walked closer to eren until he was directly Infront of him,he grabbed the collor of eren shirt and pulled it down so that now he was face to face with eren"listen here, brat you are going to look me in the eye and tell me you did not make that stain"Levi said with a serious tone,eren looked straight into the black haired boys grayish black eyes and said"I swear I did not make that",Levi shoved eren back,making him stumble and fall backwards"I know your lying to me"Levi said glaring at the younger male, eren angrily looked back at Levi"I'm not fucking lying!!, if I made that stain im pretty sure I would've cleaned it up!"he said"no you wouldn't have!"Levi snapped back,eren got up from the ground"oh really what make you say I wouldn't have!?"he said clenching his teeth,Levi looked up at the younger brown hair boy and simply said"because you..barely clean up after your messes......"eren furrowed his brows"I DO CLEAN UP MY MESSES!!!"he said in an Agitated tone,Levi raised his brows"No.....you don't...brat"he said,eren clenched his teeth again, he just wanted to hit Levi so badly, because obviously he has no sense in his mind"well...."Levi said waiting for a response from the brunette"well what!?"eren still clenching his teeth"well, might aswell just say that you barley pick up your messes and that juice stain is one of them"Levi said,eren was now mad, this man was accusing him of something he didn't even do, eren raised his fists and tried to punch the smaller boy Infront of him.Levi ducked"so..that's how you wanna play"he said shoving eren to the ground and kicking him right across the face,knocking out a single tooth from his mouth"ow..."eren said holding his cheek that was just kicked,Levi just looked down at the boy that seemed to be bleeding from the nose and slightly from the mouth,eren was about to get up and hit Levi back until the doorbell rang


End file.
